


Anything you can do...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut/Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto’s  New Year’s Eve...a little bit of smexy fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you can do...

 Title: Anything you can do...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Spoilers : Set s2 era, but no spoilers  
Summary: Jack and Ianto’s  New Year’s Eve... 

Fic masterlist:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time

  
_A/N_ for [](http://evalentine99.livejournal.com/profile)[**evalentine99**](http://evalentine99.livejournal.com/) for her birthday this week

Apologies to those getting this multiple times – it’s x-posted

A/N1 A very Happy New Year to all – may you live, love and laugh as never before and I thank you for enriching my life *toasts you all* xxx

  


** Anything you can do… **

Plunging his hands deep into his pockets, Jack gazed upwards as a small fortune of tax-payer’s money went up in smoke in a dazzling display of fireworks. As spectacles went, it wasn’t bad…obviously it wasn’t the Mona’nth fire storms or the breathtaking displays of miniature fire dragons in their annual betrothal dance…but it was okay… He quashed a sigh. _New year was nothing to him now – just a day like any other…_ He choked back a strangled cry before it could escape his lips…

Ianto grinned as he released Jack’s earlobe from his mouth, the shudders from his Captain increasing as he huffed warm breath down the side of Jack’s neck and lapped in the hollow of his throat, as the other man’s head arched back against the blanket.

“You can always admit defeat…” Ianto’s words low and hoarse against Jack’s skin sent cascades of goose bumps trailing over his body.

Not trusting himself to speak, Jack shook his head minutely, desperately attempting to dredge up some other somber memories to distract his body from the tantalizing sensations that threatened to send him spiraling up amongst the fantastic explosions in the sky. Ianto’s lips brushed his chest, tongue flicking out to tease his nipples with the lightest of touches and Jack bit back a wanton moan as the fireworks continued above them. 

Ianto’s tongue trailed down to dip into his Captain’s belly button before mouthing over the bulging material of his trousers. A gentle scrape of teeth against fabric sent Jack’s senses into spasms and he almost yielded… _almost…_ As he opened his mouth to concede he caught the tiny triumphant smirk that flickered across the Welshman’s face and dug deep within his reserves of self control to remain still…and silent…

_Think rain and gloom and all things grey…_ Unfortunately, he was over-ruled, his synapses going into freefall meltdown as Ianto’s mouth opened wider to tease his throbbing arousal through his clothing. Some clever work with his teeth saw the zip tugged slowly down and warm breath hitting bare skin had Jack simultaneously regretting his decision to go commando and fighting the urge to thrust his hips upwards to be closer to that wonderful mouth.

Ianto grinned widely and flicked his tongue into Jack’s open fly, soft presses of lips against hot hard flesh as he nuzzled into his body. In his pockets, Jack dug his fingernails into his palms _concentrate…dreary paperwork…Owen complaining…autopsy table…_

As a strategy it failed spectacularly as their last encounter on said table rolled through Jack’s head in high definition and ultra slow motion, the final straw as Ianto sat up to survey his handiwork and Jack was powerless to suppress the needy whimper that fell from his lips…

“I win!” the Welshman was jubilant, the grin on his face morphing into a tender smile as Jack’s whimper was repeated and he remained still. Crawling back up his Captain’s body, he crushed their lips together hungrily, a single swipe of his tongue against Jack’s bottom lip granting him entry to his mouth which he explored with possessive intent. Jack’s hands were swiftly removed from their temporary pocket prison, one threading through the Welshman’s hair, the other sliding over his body, tugging shirt from waistband to reach the warm flesh below. For long pleasurable minutes the fireworks in the sky were eclipsed by the mounting orgasmic explosions raging through their bodies as hot desire and wild passion were indulged freely.

Hands raked over hot skin, tongues swirled with ever increasing vigor and they lost themselves in the moment as Cardiff celebrated the New Year below them. They broke briefly for air, soft pants as they shared warm breath and light brushes of lips, before sinking straight back in to hot, open mouthed kisses as bodies writhed together on the blanket. 

The sky above them fell silent and the smoke cleared to reveal the velvet blackness of the night lit by thousands of twinkling stars. Pulling apart, they lay on their sides, gentle hands cupping each other’s faces. “Happy New Year, Ianto…” 

“Happy New Year, cariad…” Ianto sighed happily, his senses immersed in everything that was _Jack…_

Tugging the Welshman closer, Jack rolled him onto his back and devoured his mouth, tongues dueling fiercely as Ianto’s body responded instantly and his hands tangled in the other man’s hair. Breaking off for air, Jack pinned Ianto’s hands above his head, staring deep into those sparking blue eyes that were darkening rapidly with lust… As the Welshman arched up to claim his lips once more, Jack chuckled and moved a hair’s breadth out of reach “My turn now…anything you can do…”

Ianto suppressed a groan…

End  
  
  
[And still we have the random font changes - new year wish - LJ will sort out all their little problems and give us back the original programming that actually worked!!!]

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
